


The Shadow's Light

by ItalyyVeneziano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Adventure, Based off of Craziiwolf, Craziiwolf, Drama, Kingdom Hearts AU, M/M, Multiple ships, Probably going to be somewhat crossovers but unlikely, Romance, Will add more as time goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalyyVeneziano/pseuds/ItalyyVeneziano
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are best friends that are seen together all the time, but when their curiosity leads them into a journey that never seems to end. What will happen when they both come across a Keyblade? What happened to their home? What are these dark creatures? Held in a Kingdom Hearts AU, KageHina, and more ships included. Mainly KageHina. Based off of an @CraziiWolf Au





	1. Beginning

There was nothing but darkness in the vicinity. The small, orange-haired boy struggled to open his eyes. However, when he did, it was difficult to change his view from the ground. Considering it was the only thing to look at. The material was stained glass, and it was a large circle, but everywhere else was all black. No other color. No other sign of light or existences. He looked around then stepped towards the middle. Twas then, an unknown voice spoke to him. The glass below him seemed to glow radiantly however a second later, a white light from the middle directly started to shine brightly. His curiosity lead him to walk closer to the light. His view carried up with each step allowing him further into the light.

"The brighter you are, the greater your shadows become," the voice had foresaid. It didn't seem like it was in front or behind him. Not on either sides, and it wasn't inside his head.. It was heard everywhere?

As he looked around, there was no one. "Who's there?" he called out, but no response. Confusion, and curiosity was worn on his face. The small boy continued to step forward until he heard the voice speak once more.

"But don't worry, you are the one who will open the door," with that having finished their speaking, a giant shadow became and climbed from the ground and only grew larger and larger. Out of fear, the boy tried to run away, but there was no where to go. His lack of rationality caused him to be clumsy, so he tripped over his feet, trying to think of something to do. The shadows on the ground took form, too. They grew into little two leg-ed and two arm-ed creatures with yellow eyes and two antenna. The black shadows then only slithered around him. Crawled up his legs, and his arms, soon surrounding him. It enveloped him, and it felt smothering. He tried shaking it off, his arms swinging everywhere from it. His legs were kicking, thrashing. His head shook back and forth, he reached out for something, anyone, there was no one, nothing. As he struggled, in a distance, a voice called out and seemed to pull him through. His hand that seemed to be followed with shadows trying to climb onto it.

* * * * *

"Hinata, wake up!" a familiar voice called out the boy with orange hair. His eyes then opened fully and he sat up, his hands searching his body, making sure all of it was in tact. Not a single trace of those shadows. No bruises or anything to prove they were practically strangling him. His friend, who had black hair frowned and watched him, "Oi, what are you doing?"

"I'M ALIVE!" he shouted and his arms went up, gesturing a cheer. His expression showed to be in relief and shows victorious.

"Well no, duh. Did you have a weird dream or whatever?" the black haired boy sat down to hear what the other said. His interest was peaked.

"Definitely! The huge-black-shadowy-monster-thingy grew and grew and soon, darkness was everywhere! It felt like it was choking me!" he swung his arms, as if to show that it was in every corner. "I swear, Kageyama, it was crazy! Then there was that weird glass that you see in those churches in Tokyo!" 

"They have churches in town, too, you know," Kageyama Tobio mentioned.

"They do?" then Kageyama nodded as he asked. "Cooool!~ Well, the dream wasn't cool. But, the glass looked cool!"

"How about we go back inside and practice some more? I am sure the others are waiting to play a small game of 3 v 3, Hinata," Kageyama had told Hinata as he stood up. Soon, the shorter one followed and stood up and grinned widely.

As the two walked back to a building with the screeching of the shoes hitting the floor. Hinata and Kageyama sooned joined the team on playing volleyball. Their teammates asked where Hinata was, and Kageyama explained how Hinata was talking a nap outside, and had a nightmare about a monster that tried eating him.

"Sounds strange!" said one boy. The two nodded in unison and then looked at each other then back at the net. They had decided to practice their quicks. The rest of the team sighed.

* * * * *

The two were in the middle of discussing ways to improve when a white light in the sky started to shine on their way home. Hinata looked up and saw it glow very brightly then Kageyama looked at the boy, then looked to see what he saw. The star seemed to grow extensively, then shrink seconds later. Almost as if it disappeared. "Aw, I wonder what happened!" Hinata frowned with a sad look upon his mouth. Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing of our concern, probably," he informed the other.

"What do you mean 'probably' ?! Do you mean that there is a small chance that it could have something to do with us?" he then looked excited, it appeared that he wanted to go on adventure. Kageyama shrugged, not entirely sure as to why he had said what he had said. The taller boy then started walking again, and the short boy followed afterwards.

"Who knows, I know I don't," the black haired volleyball player muttered the last part to himself. "For all we know, that could be another world that has tree with a star-shaped fruit on it and it combines peoples' destinies together!" he exaggerated.

"If it does exist, I wonder how it would taste..." Hinata asked no one in particular. His hand on his chin, trying to imagine what a star-shaped fruit would look like. "What would people called it? The star fruit? Wait, those exist already, right? At least I think so. I remember Ennoshita-san talking about them with me a couple days ago!" he had began to ramble. Kageyama shook his head then started to speed walk. It was then that Hinata realized he was rambling and followed him with a smile. "What if we shared the fruit with the team?"

Kageyama sighed, in slight annoyance. "I doubt that will happen," he muttered again. "Though, that would be cool.."

Soon afterwards, the two fell into a silence that had left them to wonder of the possibilities related to their Volleyball team and the fruit. Kageyama's eyes wondered off to the side and his glance lead him to look up and view the sky once more. Hinata glances over at the taller boy, smiled to himself then looked up, too. "I wonder how many worlds those are. My mom told me how each of those stars are worlds.. Well, she told me when I was younger, and it sounded weird, but now that I think about it, it sounds really cool!"

"Dumbass, what really sounds cool is what the worlds could be like," Kageyama pointed out.

"Oooh! You're right!" the orange haired boy gasped in excitement. His expression carried glee across the rest of his body. "I kind of want to see the other worlds, though. Maybe play some volleyball with them, huh?" Hinata then playfully nudged the taller guy who then had a small blush rise on his cheeks and looked away.

"Playing more opponents would be really fun..." Kageyama muttered shyly to himself, almost embarrassed that Hinata seemed to know his own thoughts. The smaller male smiled again and looked back up. It felt like the sky was the only connection to other worlds. It felt like it could lead to answers to questions Hinata never knew he had.

"It does!" he exclaimed and he reached up. As if he were trying to grab something. "Imagine us, playing together with more friends, more people like us."

Kageyama was silent. However, his best friend didn't need to hear what the other had to say. His small smile and determined look in his eyes said it all.

The happiness carried out throughout the rest of the night as the two eventually pulled their eyes from the dark, yet colorful nightsky. They walked home in a mutual silence, and they were both excited for the next day's adventure. For school, for practice, another day of repetition..


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of how the story actually takes place.

Kageyama bit his lip, his head was faced away from his teacher and more focused on the trees outside. He had this feeling that he couldn't shake off, nor ignore. It was practically pulsing through him. The fact that he couldn't identify him annoyed him greatly. His left leg shook in irritation and his right hand played with a pencil. His thoughts just kept going back to the same subject. Why was he so irritated, yet worried? Nothing big was happening soon, nor did anything happen yesterday or in the time before that. His thoughts running around as he grew more irritated.

When lunch came around, he was still in the same position, having not realized that it was lunch. One of his classmates tapped his shoulder and his eyes widened with realization. That was it! He shot up, scaring his classmate, then rushed out of the room suddenly and went straight to the school roof top. On his way, he looked around. People were walking in the hallway, and it appeared to be around lunchtime. He swept away his thoughts and focused on his destination. Students watched him practically sprint to the roof.

His attention was standing in front of him in a distance. It was standing there, like a little sun, there to be seen and noticed immediately and impossible to look away. However, Hinata had his attention turned to a friend of his. His back was facing against Kageyama. As the older male made his way to the smaller one, the friends of the orange haired froze a bit. Confused, Hinata turned to see what they were looking at.

"Oh! Kageyama! Hi!" he called out to the other as he approached Hinata. "What's up? You look like you are on a mission."

Kageyama stopped his fast pace in front of the smaller and stared at him for a moment. Hinata felt a chill go down his spine. "D-Don't tell me.. You are here to kill me, aren't you?" Hinata misinterpreted. Kageyama jumped a bit from either shock or disappointment, he couldn't tell. So he frowned even more.

"Boke!" he shouted while placing his hand on the smaller and slightly squeezing the other's head. "It is nothing like that! I just wanted to inform you about tomorrow's surprise!" Kageyama grumbled, clearly annoyed. He could feel himself already twitching.

"Waaaah? Surprises!" he cheered, the paused. "Why? What is tomorrow?" Hinata inquired the younger teenager. His head tilted slightly over in order to think of a solution. The black haired, tall teen sighed and he shifted his feet.

"Tomorrow is the Captain's birthday," he informed the smaller teen. "And remember what the Vice Captain said we were going to do?" He placed a hand on his waist and he raised an eyebrow. Kageyama then rubbed the back of his head, almost like he was recalling a memory.

"Decorate the gym?" Hinata's head tilted in confusion. The orange haired wasn't exactly paying attention when the conversation had actually taken place. So, he just guessed on pure whim. 

"Yes."

"But I want to play volleyball.. I mean, sounds fun, but I wanted to practice," the orange haired boy's attention felt distracted and mainly aimed towards being physical. So, he started to fidget his fingers. 

"Well, we need to celebrate first, then we can practice," Kageyama assured the other, adding a small gesture by waving his hand as to suggest that the party will be quickly over. 

"Really?!" Hinata's eyes grew excited and his whole body switched to express excitement. His eyes seemed to glow with happiness.

"Yes," Kageyama confirmed. He gave a short nod, but it was enough to express the plan.

"Sweet! Sounds fun already!" Hinata jumped into the air with his fist clenched and punching nothing but thin air.

"Well, don't forget that after class, get straight to the gym while the other 3rd years keep him distracted," Kageyama reminded him.

"Right!" Hinata nodded. He carried a smile on his face. 

"And one thing," the taller boy added. Then, he had given a short pause. 

"Hmm?" He tilted his head. Hinata turned his body towards the gym, so they started walking towards the building. He was waiting for Kageyama to answer.

"Don't tell him a single thing," Kageyama warned, finally. He looked to be thinking of something.

"So it's a surprise?" Hinata felt slightly confused, but not too off. The black haired teen looked straight at the other, expression looked to be deadpanned.

"Well, I said that earlier, but thought you'd like the reminder," Kageyama mentioned. "Because this is you, we are talking about." His focus was on the cement paving on the ground before them. It was a pathway from the school straight towards the gym. 

"Hey, I am not that bad!" Hinata stopped in his tracks and yelled at him. He placed a hand on his hip, and shifted his feet. Kageyama frowned, he also stopped his walking. 

"Tch, true, but your expression has a tendency of releasing the secrets," He reminded the smaller teen. Hinata just puffed his cheeks a bit, as if pouting. 

"Pfft, whatever! It does not!"

"Does to."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!!"

"Yes!!"

"Gaaah! Whatever! I will do my best," Hinata threw his hands into the air to show his annoyance. He frowned, too. They flown upwards and he looked like he was trying to hit something. However, it was just him trying to be rid of his energy.

"Good, and I will do the same," Kageyama replied, his body showing signs of calm and stillness, but his face looked annoyed.

"Whoever spills first loses and has to buy meat buns for a week straight!" the orange haired declared, a bit way to enthusiastic. 

"Deal. This will be an easy win," Kageyama challenged Hinata.

"Suuure," Hinata rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, what's with that eye roll!" the black haired teen yelled. 

"Fine! Make that TWO weeks!" he pointed his finger at the black haired teen.

"Pfft, it will only make your punishment more pitiful," he frowned more.

Hinata crosses his arms, his expression clearly holding onto a pout. Kageyama's eyebrows furrowed. The tension appeared tense, but this was a reoccurring result. A few seconds passed as they carried out their positions until Hinata broke out into a laughter. Soon, Kageyama followed the joyful action and smiled brightly.

The scene broke from a somewhat tense one into a light-hearted, cheery one. The fights could never seem to last too long after a while. The two's laughter echoed in the small corridor until they heard someone call out to them. They still held a smile, but then they turned their heads to see who was calling out. It was a classmate of theirs. 

"Kageyama-kun, remind the others that the Captain will be a bit late, is that okay?" the fellow player asked. He was in Kageyama's class.

Kageyama just nodded. He wasn't exactly good with words. "Yeah.." he managed to speak. No other words seemed to find their way out. 

"He and I will make sure of it!" Hinata reassured. 

"Oh! I am sorry, didn't see you there, yeah. Go ahead and help him," he apologized. After that he then turned to leave. 

Hinata was unsure to feel proud of the fact that he was not noticed, like a ninja. Or be upset, that he wasn't noticed. Apparently his bright and orange hair didn't help him. Out of no where, Kageyama placed a hand on the shortie. Hinata decided to go with the latter. 

He crossed his arms felt his face go red. Hinata felt really irritable at the moment. 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow then looked towards the gym. "Let's go," he advised and started walking to the gym once more. The oranged haired teen nodded and they started to the building once more. However, this time, they were in a comfortable silence. 

It wasn't until Kageyama found out that everything was too quiet. Then, Kageyama saw Hinata stop walking. He turned to face him, confused as to why he stopped.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" he asked. However, after looking closer, he realized that it was more than just him stopping. He actually froze. Kageyama leaned in closer to listen to his breathing and his heart beat, but there was no noise. What made him feel more eerie was that everything else also seemed to freeze. He looked up and saw a bird in mid-air. 

This was definitely unnatural. He looked again at Hinata, then he realized his eyes was looking at something directly. He looked up and saw a figure standing there. In front of the gym. He wore all black and the person's face was so hidden, Kageyama couldn't tell what face he held. However, the shivers that was sent down his spine said otherwise. 

Afraid to leave Hinata alone, he was unsure if he should stay with Hinata or go check out what he was looking at. Finally, his decision soon proved worthless. The figure was the only thing not frozen. It merely just stood there, staring at the volleyball setter. "Who are you?" Kageyama then called out to the other. No reply came from it, so he decided it was best to approach it. Slowly, he made his way, and the closer he got, he found that the harder and fast his heart raced. Something about the figure that was in a leather coat in front of him made him uneasy. He seemed to be tall, too. Once he had gotten within ten feet of the fellow, he stopped his tracks. "I won't repeat myself. Who are you?" he asked more firmly now. His expression was a deepened frown. 

The other shifted their feet before finally facing Kageyama head-on. Lifting their left hand, they pointed their index at teen. Confused, Kageyama raised an eyebrow, his frown melting off of his face. 

"You have yet to know, who you truly are, young Prince," a man with a deep voice spoke. He lowered his hand, then took a few steps closer. Feeling himself feel more uncomfortable with the confrontation, Kageyama took steps back. He was unaware that he was moving away from the other. 

"What do you mean? I am no Prince!" he shouted to the other. This time, he was really attempting to look intimidating. The man stopped in his tracks and gave out a loud chuckle. Every inch of Kageyama's body screamed 'Run!', but he refused to back down. "What so funny?!" 

"You clearly have no idea of what is happening outside of this world," he answered. "If you deny your role, you will only end up becoming a burden. Now, come with me and you will be free of this life and succeed as a man of success for your little age," the man answered. Kageyama couldn't trust this man's words. 

"There's no way I would ever follow you!" he yelled. There was no way he could leave his favorite hobby or his best friend. This place was a home to him. A fantastic home that he could always come back to.

"The longer you are here, the more the darkness will find you. And without my help, you will certainly lose the one you hold dearest to," and with that, the man turned and walked towards the gym. 

Kageyama's vision grew very blurry and his head began to ache painfully. "Argh," he groaned in pain. "W-What the-" he muttered to no one in particular. His knees grew weaker as the pain grew intenser itself. As he fell to his knees, everything went back to normal. 

"Kageyama!" he heard Hinata call out before Kageyama's vision finally went black fully and he lost his conscious.


End file.
